


The New King

by SlashyJazz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hotel Artemis (2018)
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mobster Harry, Papa Wolf King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashyJazz/pseuds/SlashyJazz
Summary: Hadrian Franklin the third son of Orian "The Wolf King" Franklin, arrives upon his father's death to take control of the wayward hotel and it's employees.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Everest
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	The New King

* * *

“Because no one has more thirst for earth, for blood, and for ferocious sexuality than the creatures who inhabit cold mirrors”

― Alejandra Pizarnik

* * *

Harry stared up at the building his adopted father had bought some twenty-two years ago back when he was barely six, and barely able to look the dubbed ‘Wolf King’ in the eyes without shaking.

Snorting at the silly name some idiot at screamed and the eccentric bastard his father was - he ran with it.

The Wolf King was a title that garnered respect and fear, brought brave men by the dozens every week desperate for some form of stability in the shithole that Los Angeles had become, to be more, to be great, to be greater, to fucking stomp on those who dare to try and oppress them.

The sound of the riot was louder than the explosions and he sighed, rubbing his forehead as the guards around him shuffled closer to him, guns at the ready. 

According to what his father had told him he had been shot by a two faced cop and was on his way to the only place where criminals could get help. Harry had been in Japan ironing out a few wrinkles with the yakuza who had pinched and edged the lines of their contract.

His father had also asked him if he thought a bejeweled crown was heavy.

Orian Franklin had always talked to him in riddles when Harry was a boy, making him question every little thing his adopted father said and did, double and triple checking before he responded in each until he didn’t have to. Orian was an enigma. But doubly smart as many and even more cunning than any fox that had once roamed the earth, he also had an eerie sense of foreboding that never failed to creep Harry out.

His father knew he was going to die, that if he went to the Artemis he would meet his end and yet he still chose to. 

Harry had always suspected that Orian had never gotten over according to the man ‘his first and final love’ a spit fire black woman who his father said made him feel as though the very air was cocaine and the sex was always as good as the conversation. 

He had met Ruby Wheater a few times during his introduction into the crime family and from what vague memories he could recall she had been quick witted, sharp tongue and gave zero fucks. She had also loved his father with the same burning passion she argued with. 

The sudden lack of neon lights drew him from his thoughts and he raised an eyebrow and sighed, twitching his finger and four men from the two dozen went forward and pulled the doors open, the rest covering him from all angles. 

The entrance way of the Artemis was pitch dark before a dim red light flicked on and he moved forward, Basilisk hind shoes stepping into drops of blood without a care, his thumb rubbing the somehow chilled metal of the insignia ring. Each son had one, well, those who had earned one - a ring given to them by Orian with the snarling black wolf as the emblem. 

His two oldest brothers were somewhere in the world under their own banners and both him and Orian often received calls from them every quarter of the year that varied from private to children squealing in the background.

Maximus was in Beijing with his wife and six children, while Kurtis was in Brazil with his husband _and_ wife along with a gaggle of spawn as well. 

Harry had been in between Japan and Britain for the last two years and half while Crosby stayed by their father’s side and look how well that turned out. 

Crosby was the last son, a bit too slow and much too eager to prove something that he couldn’t. Crosby wanted the throne and thought he could endear their father by sticking close by and being the lapdog that his mother had been. Max and Kurt knew it, Harry knew it and so did Orian. 

The only one who remained clueless was Crosby.

Speaking of - Harry rubbed his forehead again, fingers kneading into his temple as he tried to ease the thundering migraine he had had since the call from his father and the riot nor his younger brother’s screaming wasn’t helping shit. 

Neither the youngest Franklin nor his little band of merry men notice Harry or his group until one of them flinched and threw himself back against the barred doors in fright. His reaction was like a ripple effect and one by one they noticed who was standing behind them, angry tempers spurred on by Crosby dampening and snuffed out in under thirty seconds. 

Harry tilted his head, green eyes pinning the youngest member of their family with an unimpressed stare, lip slanting downwards with distaste. 

“W-what… Ha-” he cleared his throat “Harry, what- _how_ are you here?”

He was only five years older than Crosby but the age didn’t matter, it was the amount of fear one could place in people that counted and Harry could place plenty. 

Before Orian had found him in the streets of some desert neighborhood in jolly ole England he had lived with his aunt and uncle, if they could be called that. Beaten, starved, molested and left for dead when the people rose up in anger over food shortages and rampaged through any neighborhood that seemed well off. 

His so called family had fled with their son who consumed enough food for three people, a single suitcase and all valuables packed while he remained locked in the cupboard. 

Orian had said it had been a gut feeling that led him to the house in Surrey, and to Harry by effect. That had been the first time someone had touched him gently, hand covered with rough calluses and blood stains on expensive clothes. 

_“Oh little wolf…”_ Orian had crooned when he lifted him from the broken cot amidst feces and piss. He would have been dead in a day or two if it weren’t for his adopted father and he repaid the man with unflinching loyalty. 

“You had one fucking job.”

Crosby flinched but upon remembering his men were behind him he stood his ground and Harry sneered. 

“All you had to do was protect father, keep him away from harm, to stop him from getting hurt and you failed.”

Crosby flushed “It wasn’t my fault! The cop-” he froze mid sentence, swallowing and head ducking low to avoid the frigid glare. 

“Because you are incompetent father got shot, twice. Because you are too fucking foolish he had to leave the Den while the biggest riot of the century is happening.”

Each sentence was like bullet being embedded into Crosby and the man flinched each time.

“Because of your fucking cunthole worthy actions father had to be brought here for the first time in fifteen years.” 

The last time the Wolf King graced Artemis’ halls was when an upstart in the government had rallied a hit on him, and nearly succeeded. 

“And now he’s dead.”

Crosby paled, head shaking in disbelief “You-you’re lying.”

Harry barked out a laugh, something he rarely did but could never get out of the habit of doing. “Because you’re worth my time to lie to.”

“You have to be! Father wouldn’t die so easily! He’s the Wolf King! He unstoppable!”

It was like talking to a toddler, only infinitely stupider. 

“The power is off in the whole building but not the surrounding ones. Someone blew the generator on purpose and the only thing between us and father is the gate that’s locked until the power is restored. You do the math if you can.” 

It wasn’t that he hated Crosby, it was more dislike for a whimpering and barking dog that never seemed to tire of being annoying. He blamed the man’s mother, a deceitful slut who wanted to buy her way into the Reece household with her pussy. 

Father had kept her around for sex, and the longer she stayed the more she poisoned Crosby’s mind with visions of grandeur until Harry pushed her out of the fifth story window. 

“I… I… Dad wouldn’t… Dad _can’t_ -” Crosby let out a wail, his hands clenched into fists before he hit the wall once, three times, five times before he crumbled to the ground. He had known but it was easier to deny it than admit the glaring bloody truth of it all. 

“Fenrir, Quinto and Ronald. Get those doors opened for me would you. I need to have a word with management before anyone decides to fly the coop.”

Three burly men stepped forward, the pale blond one carrying a black case that when opened held power tools that each man took a hold of. 

Harry drowned out the sound of the gate been hacked and destroyed, eyes on his little brother who seemed so lost he felt almost sorry for him. Rubbing the still cold ring Harry pushed off of the wall when his name was called and he saw the gate open, the tools already seated back into their case. 

Crosby’s men stepped to the side and Harry’s filed in front and behind him like the perfect soldiers he had trained them to be. Hand picked and hand fed, raised from ambitious to well tuned killers who obeyed him and only him. 

He had been into the Artemis just once as a teenager and that was to get his very own key under his wrist in the event he needed a quick fix up and the Nurse was the only option. The walls looked as outdated as they did twelve years ago and he half expected to see the ghosts of the criminals who died in the rooms. 

“I’ll stay and hold them back Nurse, don’t worry I’ll-”

“I’m afraid I can’t let you do that.” Harry smoothly interrupted and watched bemusedly as four pairs of eyes widened in shock as they turned to him. 

“If you press the button to that secret doorway there I can’t guarantee your safety. Bullets have a way of making a mess of things, especially at this close a range.” his green eyes slid from the giant of a man covered in tattoos with the orderly ID clipped to his chest, to the slim brunette that was glaring at him, the bleeding black man in the nice suit and finally to the head of the hotel. 

“Ms. Thomas.” he greeted politely and he saw her swallow, grip flexing as she tried to keep the faltering man up. 

“Mr. Franklin.” he replied, face a shade paler and he smiled at her. “Their names?” he asked her and she looked around at her companions. 

“E-Everest my orderly, Nice and Waikiki.” 

“And who was that charming fellow with his head impaled in the 3D printer?” 

“Acapulco.” 

“Ah. And who’s work should I commend?”

The black man in the nice suit raised a hand and gave Harry a bloody smile “That’d be me.” 

“Bravo. Should you survive tonight I’d like to offer you a job, but that of course all depends on Ms. Thomas.” 

The promise of death was a clear as could be should they try anything to try his patience and as one they stepped away from the wall that held the tunnel to one of the many exits his father had designed. 

The nurse let out a shaky breath, opening her mouth to speak but Harry raised his hand. 

“I know my father is dead, one of you killed him and by the vengeful little smirk on the miss’s face I’d say she did it. I also know he killed your son, I was there when he was pumped full of special mixture of crack, coke and ecstasy, he was on cloud nine until he bled from every orifice and then died screaming for you. It was amusing to watch but maybe that was the concussion talking after he hit me over the head with a crowbar in an effort to steal my father’s car. Dad suggested drowning, I fancied having him die screaming.”

The older woman sobbed silently, her blue eyes a bit brighter now with the tears and the orderly Everest looked as though he wanted to squash him like a bug, Harry let his eyes linger on the barrel chest and bulging biceps a moment longer than was polite. 

“I’m not here for revenge or any of that petty shit, I’m just here to tell you that the hotel is under new management and things will be changing - with or without you Ms. Thomas and Mr. Everest.” 

One of his men brought him a chair and he took off his overcoat that sat around his shoulders and placed it on the back of the chair, the black and green suit as pristine as it was when he put it on this morning. Crossing his legs he smiled at the gathered people even as the puddle of blood continued to pool at the feet of man the nurse and the woman named ‘Nice’ was holding up. 

“Wages will understandably be shortened a bit until the improvements can be made but I can guarantee you that business will be booming sooner rather than later.” 

“How can you think about business when there’s no water? People are gonna die without it, so who’s gonna give you money huh? Ghosts?” Everest asked, voice just above a growl that sent a shiver down Harry’s spine. 

“Because I have water, plenty of it. Enough for this entire city and more in fact.” 

“You have enough water for an entire city?” 

“Yes I do.” 

“How?”

Harry gave Everest an amused smile while the tatted giant just raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms and sweet baby jesus, Harry felt his dick harden. 

“Magic.” 

Crosby drew in a sharp breath while the orderly snorted “Magic?” disbelief painting the word. 

“I can show you if you like, but I believe you should get your friend patched up. Most of his blood is on the floor after all.” 

Thomas and Nice both yelped when Waikiki collapsed and just as Everest was about to go and help Harry grabbed his hand making the man pause. 

“I promise not to harm your friends as long as they do the same. I hold no ill will towards any of you. My father knew what he was doing by coming here, he didn’t mind dying, in fact I believe he was rather bored of living.” 

Everest looked back at the nurse who was opening Waikiki’s waist coat and shirt and all it took was a nod for the big man to follow Harry to one of the actual bedroom suites. Everest didn’t need to be told to not try anything and two guards were posted by the door while the rest spread out and three went up to the fix the generator. 

Harry sat on the bed and leaned back on his arms as he watched the man stand just shy of five feet away from him. 

“Where’s the magic you were gonna show me?” he grunted out and Harry was definitely rock hard in his pants now when he was given a barely contained smoldering look, and in response he exposed his neck. 

“Fuck me and I’ll show you anything you want.” he murmured and Everest froze, not even breathing but Harry’s eyes were directed to the man’s crotch where an impressive bulge was straining against the confines of his clothes. 

Everest’s pupils were blown and between the next minute and half Harry saw what was perhaps the best non-striptease he had ever seen as the medical shirt was pulled off exposing a chest free of ink but not of hair and he moaned as Everest closed the distance between them and grabbed him in a surprisingly soft hold, large hands devoiding him of clothes, touching and stroking every inch of his naked body until the touches turned less innocent and he felt the thick fingers slide in, the orderly surprised by the slick wetness and Harry grinned as he widened his legs and exposed his hole to the stunned human mountain.

“Told you I’d show you some magic, now -”

“Fuck you, yea yea, I got it.”

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was disappointed with how little attention Hotel Artemis got because frankly it's a great movie, the cast was also A+. 
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this back when the movie first came out and Everest was just an entire meal in that movie so I decided to have Harry fine dine on his dick. 
> 
> Ahem. I'll let myself out.


End file.
